Friend of Kevin
by KnownAs-Eleanor
Summary: When all the Rangers talk about their old friends, Kevin realizes he hasn't seen his best friend, Aaron, since the day he became a Ranger. Kevin then goes to see Aaron, but ends up realizing that Aaron and he are two very different people. One-shot!


**If you are reading this, then you are reading my first one-shot! Yeah. If you read the summary, you know it is about Kevin ('cause no one writes stories about him) and about friendship (because of I have friend issues going on right now, and I wanted to express them because I never have before.) So everything in this story is kind of what I have been going through, but mixed into the PRS world. It may not be the best (or longest) one-shot in the world, but I'm proud of it; I didn't think I could manage to do it! I hope you like it. R&R, please!**

**XOXO! Emily aka YellowSamuraiRanger **

**P.S: And, my old friend, I am not sure if you will ever read this, but this is for you! **

xXxXxXx

"How about you Kevin, who were your old friends?" his head flies up to the mention of his name, and for a second Kevin ponders Emily's question.

"Aaron, I guess, was my best friend," he replied, leaning forward, "I've known him since first grade. We practiced swimming together; it was both of our dreams to swim in the Olympics one day."

Mia seemed to be the only one really listening, "That is so cool! Do you still talk to him?"

Kevin didn't really want to answer that, since the answer was that he hasn't. The last time they had talked was the day he had became the Blue Samurai Ranger, before his swim meet. They were supposed to be competing against each other to see who the better swimmer in their region was, and they had both wished each other good luck before the match. Kevin had never figured the results of the race, he had left before they could have been announced.

Who did win? It had to be one of them that came in first. What has happened to Aaron in the past couple of months?

"No, Mia," Kevin finally responded, "Not for awhile."

He was the only Ranger to response with that answer. All of them said yes. Jayden and Antonio were best friends and it's obvious that they still talk. Emily's best friend was her sister, Serena, and they emailed each other back and forth like crazy. Mike still played way to much videogames with Reece and Matthew. And Mia talked to her friends London and Olivia every night on the phone. Kevin felt like hiding his face in shame, but he was a Power Ranger now. Friendships were in the past.

"Do you wonder if he is worrying about you? You seemed to have known him for a long time."

Kevin shakes his head, gesturing 'no' towards the other Rangers. For some reason, he wished for this conversation to drop. There was something that made Aaron uncomfortable about this whole discussion, as if there was a snake in his stomach nabbing at everything it sees.

An idea then pops into his head, and Kevin stands up planning to pursue it for he always sticks to his ideas.

Mike was the one who ask the question of where he was going, and he replied, "I am going to see Aaron."

xXxXxXx

It took awhile for Kevin to arrive at Aaron's home, for it being almost an hour away from the Shiba House. When he was there though, he was hesitant to knock on the painted red door, even though had done it many times in the past. It was about mid-day, Aaron was sure to be the only one home.

After what seemed like ten minutes of staring at the doorknob, Kevin finally placed his hand on the red door.

Aaron answered it instantly and his expression slowly turned from his normal smile to a look of confusion. Aaron hasn't changed much, his curly blonde hair stilled swept into his blue eyes. He seemed like he was the exact opposite of Kevin, but they acted as if they were brothers.

There was a silence longer than what Kevin was expecting. Actually, much, much longer. It almost longer then what Kevin would of like, but Aaron soon broke it by saying, "Kevin! Where have you been for the past 20 years?

Kevin laughed, "I just came here to talk. I haven't seen you for the longest time."

"But where have you been?"

Kevin spent a second thinking of a reply, "I've been in a place where I can make a difference. I enjoy it there, actually.

"Making a difference this, making a difference that. What is with you and making a difference?"

"Maybe if you try it sometime, you would understand," Kevin replied. Aaron opened the door, inviting Kevin inside the house. He entered, following Aaron through the familiar hallways and into the familiar living room.

"Never would I try it. I'm too busy swimming."

"You could do both, you know Aaron. Helping someone is always a better reward then winning every meet, anyhow."

Once again, there was another unexpected silence, but this one much longer than the one before. This silence, though, caused many thoughts to flood into Kevin's mind, many of them to question what he was doing here.

This time, Kevin broke the silence, "How did we ever become friends Aaron? We are so different."

Aaron had no answer.

A beep happens then, originating from Kevin's pocket. His Samuraizer.

"Aaron," Kevin says before leaving, "I don't know how we ever became friends, but I don't think is going to last."

And then Kevin turns to exit the house, leaving Aaron behind in his past.


End file.
